We're Fighting Over Oliver!
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own HM.
1. Chapter 1: Love or Friendship

We're fighting over… Oliver

Chapter 1

By: EvilEmmaEvans

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary:** Miley & Lilly both like Oliver, but there's one problem, Oliver likes Miley, Lilly & Sarah. Who will he choose? Two-shot. Please NO FLAMES.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Miley's POV)

"Hey Lilly, I have something to tell you," I said walking over to my best friend, Lilly Truscott.

"Oh, hey Miley, I have something to tell you, too," Lilly said smiling.

"What is it?" I asked getting excited.

"You first," Lilly said, also getting excited.

"Let's say it together," I said.

"Okay… on the count of three," she said, smiling.

"One… two… three… I like someone!" we said together.

"Who do you like?" we asked in unison.

"Well, I like Oliver," we said in unison again.

"You like Oliver, but I like him!" we yell, attracting attention.

As we glared at each other, the attention was drawn to someone else… Oliver, but he wasn't alone.

"Come on Sarah, it'll be fine," Oliver said, trying to persuade her to come over to us with him.

"But Oliver, why do you need me? They're your best friends, so why do I need to be there?" Sarah asked.

"Because, I have something to tell all three of you, that's why," Oliver said, looking over at me and Lilly, with a look of 'help please?'

As I walked over to help Oliver with Sarah, I could feel Lilly glaring at the back of my head, but I didn't care, I just stared at Oliver.

"Sarah, come on, Lilly and I don't bite, and I'm sure that if Oliver didn't think you needed to be there, he probably wouldn't have asked you to come," I said smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Lilly's POV)

_'I can't believe her, staring at Oliver, as if it wasn't the most noticeable thing in the world. But what she doesn't know is that the second that I tell Oliver that I like him, he'll definitely pick me over her. But why is Sarah with him for? What could he possibly have to say that had to do with her? Why do I sound jealous of Sarah?'_ I thought, as I glared at Miley, and then stared at Oliver.

"Hey Lilly, can you help some by coming over here?" Oliver asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sure," I said as I walked over to him.

"Okay, now that I have all three of you together, I have something to say. I like…" Oliver started to say, but was cut off by Miley.

"Oliver, I like you," Miley said.

"So do I," I said not wanting him to chose Miley 'Miss Hannah Montana' Stewart.

"Oh… wow, um, this just got harder to do. You see the thing is, I like all three of you," Oliver said, looking from Sarah, to Miley, to me and back to Sarah.

"You like all three of us? But, then who are you going to pick, I mean knowing that Miley and I both like you back?" I asked, fear most likely written all over my face.

"Well, you see, that's what I wanted to find out. I was hoping that I could go out on a single date with all of you as well as a group date," Oliver said, smiling a little.

_'God, I love his smile.'_Little did I know, Miley was thinking the same thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Oliver's POV)

_'This isn't going the way I hoped.__ I had really hoped that they would all be able to say something, but, boy was I wrong. Miley wasn't looking at me; Lilly was just staring at me; and Sarah was currently help a kitten out of a tree.'_

"Um, can one of you say something?" I asked, hoping that either Lilly will mention something about not directly answering her question or Miley would… would… would look at me, neither did, it was Sarah who had responded.

"Oliver, I can't be with you, I have a full schedule as it is and don't have time for a boyfriend," Sarah said quickly before running to get the kitten to a vet.

"Okay… What about you two?" I asked looking back to Miley and Lilly.

"Well, I think the individual dates are a good idea but not the group date," Lilly said.

"I agree with her," Miley said nodding her head at what Lilly had said.

"Okay, Miley, what night do you **not** have a Hannah thing this week?" I asked.

"Tonight," Miley answered quickly and quietly.

"Okay, I'll go on the single date with Miley tonight and then tomorrow night, I'll go on the single date with Lilly," I said.

"Okay, fine by us," Miley and Lilly said together.

"See you tonight Miley, oh, and I'll be taking a few notes on the dates," I added before walking away.

"Okay, bye Oliver," they said in unison, "help me get ready tonight, and then I'll help you tomorrow night?" I heard Miley ask Lilly, who nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 1

(A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. And please, NO FLAMES! – Emma)


	2. Chapter 2: Moliver vs Loliver

We're fighting over… Oliver

Chapter 2: Moliver vs. Loliver

By: EvilEmmaEvans

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary:** Miley & Lilly both like Oliver, but there's one problem, Oliver likes Miley, Lilly & Sarah. Who will he choose? Two-shot. Please NO FLAMES.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Miley's POV)

"I can't believe this, I can't find a single thing to wear to my date tonight," I complained to Lilly, who wasn't doing anything to help.

"Why, don't you wear one of your Hannah outfits?" Lilly asked, walking over to my closet and moving the clothes aside and opening the door's to Hannah's closet.

"Because, someone might recognize it, plus I have a concert tomorrow night," I said following Lilly non-the-less.

"So don't wear a complete Hannah outfit, just wear a top and some nice pants that you own," Lilly said.

"Fine, but what about hair and make-up? I need to look nice," I said.

"You're acting like this some other guy besides Oliver, because, of course, Oliver will be able to tell if your being yourself or not," Lilly said picking out a Hannah top and a pair of nice pants and handing them to me.

"Fine, I'll act like myself, but still, I would like to do something nice with my hair and put neutral colors for my make-up," I said giving in.

"Don't worry, I'll do your hair, you just worry about your make-up," Lilly said getting my brush.

As I got dressed, I could feel tension between us. I was almost able to read Lilly's mind, which was probably thinking something that wasn't all that good.

_'I can't believe that she go__t picked to have the date tonight, now I'm going to feel a lot of pressure tomorrow night. This isn't fair.'_ Lilly silently thought as she got the stuff together so she could do my hair.

"Okay, most of your hair is going to be straight, but there are going to be parts that are in ringlets and some that is wavy," Lilly told me.

"Okay," I responded while she started to brush my hair.

"Just relax, and I promise that you'll love it," Lilly told me as I closed my eyes.

About 5 minutes later, Lilly was done with my hair and was turning me to face the mirror.

"Lilly, this is amazing, I never knew what my hair was like straight, it's always been curly. I love it, thank you so much!" I said as I got up and hugged her.

"You're welcome, but hurry up and put on your make-up, when you're ready, I'll go down ahead of you and introduce you," Lilly said as I sat back down and started putting make-up on.

About 3 minutes went by and I was ready. Oliver had showed up already and Lilly had gone downstairs to introduce me.

"And now, Miley Ray Stewart," Lilly said.

"Lilly, we don't need you to introduce her, we know who she…" but the rest of Oliver's sentence was lost to stunned silence.

"Miley, you look outstanding. Who did your hair?" Jackson said after he had gotten over the stunned part and broke the silence.

"Lilly did it," I said smiling at her.

"Wow, well, um, do you want to get going, we don't want to miss our reservation?" Oliver stuttered.

"Sure," I replied smiling again.

While we were walking out to the car, Oliver restated what Jackson had said inside the house.

"Miley, you look outstanding," Oliver said smiling.

"Thanks, I actually couldn't have done it, if it weren't for Lilly," I replied blushing.

"Well, no matter who helped you get ready, you look amazing," Oliver said kissing my hand.

Dinner was finished in about an hour, so Oliver took me to see a movie. The movie was amazing, it was a romantic comedy.

"Thanks Oliver," I said, "what would you rate tonight as, on a scale of 1-10?" I asked before opening the door.

"I would have to rate it as an 8, only because you talked a little too much at dinner and you kept whispering to me during the movie," Oliver said staring straight into my eyes.

I couldn't wait to tell Lilly when I got back to my house, the only problem was, when I got home, Lilly wasn't there, neither where my dad or Jackson. As I looked around the house, I soon found a note taped to the fridge.

_'Dear Miles,_

_Jackson and I went to get something to eat, and Lilly went home, but would like you to call her when you get back._

_Love, Dad.'_

After reading the note, I pulled out my cell phone and called Lilly's cell, but got her voice mail.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Lilly's POV)

After Oliver and Miley left, I decided to go home; besides, Jackson and Mr. Stewart were heading out to get dinner. Once I got home, I went up to my room and turned on my CD player. I then fell asleep listening to music and didn't hear my cell phone ring. When I woke up in the morning, I realized that I had missed a call, because Miley wouldn't have stayed out all night with Oliver.

"Where is my phone?" I asked myself out loud; after finding it, I checked my voice mail, and sure enough, there was a message from Miley.

I listened to the message and called her back, luckily she was awake.

"Hey Miley, how'd the date go last night?" I asked.

_"I think it went fine, but I'm not sure, after her took me to dinner, he took me to see a romantic comedy,"_ Miley answered.

"Did he try putting any moves on you?" I asked, hoping that she'd say no.

_"No, but I wish he had, that would have made my date prefect,"_ Miley answered again.

"Well, that sounds like a great date to me, but will you come over this afternoon and help me get ready?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

_"Sure, I'll be there between 5:30 & 5:45, okay?"_ Miley asked.

"Yeah, that'll be great, see you then," I said, putting a fake happy voice on, hoping that she didn't realize it.

After my talk with Miley, I went downstairs to eat breakfast and found my whole family sitting at the table already.

"Hey Lil, what took you so long?" Max, my older brother, asked.

"I was talking to Miley," I responded looking uneasily toward him.

"If you had taken any longer, we would've eaten without you," Tim, my younger, more annoying brother, said.

"Tim, don't you dare say that to your sister, you know we always wait to eat until everyone is at the table," my mom, Linda, said, scolding my little brother.

"No matter how long everyone takes," Elizabeth, my older sister (Max's twin) said under her breath, looking toward my dad, who usually took the longest to get to the table.

That little snide remark made me and my brothers' laugh.

"What exactly is so funny?" my dad, Steve, asked.

"Nothing," my siblings and I said together.

"Okay," my dad replied, he's also the most gullible.

As 5 o'clock rolled around, I was starting to get excited so I went to talk to Elizabeth until Miley got here.

"Hey Elizabeth, are you busy?" I asked while I leaned on her door frame.

"No, what's up?" she asked turning to look at me.

"I'm just really excited about tonight," I said going into her room and sitting down on her bed.

"How do think it's going to go?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, I just hope I don't get nervous or anything," I replied, stroking the kitten that just jumped onto my lap.

(A/N: I was going to wait until the end, but I'll just say it now; 1) I don't know if Lilly has three siblings or not, and 2) if she even does have siblings, what their names are. – Emma)

"Why don't you just relax, calm down & go get ready," Elizabeth suggested, coming over and sitting next to me and also started stroking the kitten.

"I can't start getting ready yet," I said.

"Why can't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Miley's coming over to help me get ready and she'll be here between 5:30 & 5:45," I said.

"Oh, well then why don't you go do some yoga or something to calm yourself down," Elizabeth suggested.

"Okay," I said giving her a hug, standing up and leaving.

By the time 5:30 rolled around I was calm, but when Miley hadn't shown up by 5:45, I was nervous again, so I decide to take Elizabeth's 1st idea and get ready by myself. And boy was I glad I did, once I had gotten downstairs, at about 7:50, Miley still hadn't come.

What made me really annoyed at her was that she showed up _with_ Oliver in a nice dress and heels.

"Lilly, you look amazing tonight," Oliver said, taking his arm from Miley and walking over to me.

"Oliver, aren't you going to say something else?" Miley asked.

"Oh yeah, Miley, go home, I went on a date with you last night and I promised to take Lilly out tonight, so you shouldn't have come anyway, plus, don't you have a concert to go to tonight?" Oliver said putting an arm around my waist.

"Actually, the concert was canceled so I thought it would be fun to come along with the two of you," Miley said smiling.

"Hold on for just one minute, you say that you'll come over and help me get ready for _**my**_ date with Oliver and you don't do that, you show up looking like that _with_ Oliver, you even said that you didn't like the group date idea, and you decide to want to come along on _**our**_ date!" I yelled while pointing to me and Oliver.

"Yeah, that's about it," Miley said walking over to Oliver and pulling him away from me.

"What makes you think that I'll be okay with it?" I asked getting mad.

"Oh, you have no choice in the matter, it's all up to Oliver, and let me tell you something, with as much fun as we had last night, he'll be totally okay with me coming along, right Oliver?" Miley said smiling at him.

"Actually Miley, I'm not okay with you coming along on mine and _Lilly's_ date being as how you and I had a date last night and Lilly didn't come on that with us. So, again I say, go home and I'll tell you both tomorrow what my decision is," Oliver said taking my hand and leading me to the car.

"Thanks Oliver," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It was nothing, I was just on the same thought wave as you," he said giving me a hug in return.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Oliver's POV)

"That was amazing Oliver, I won't forget tonight," Lilly told me when we got back to her house after our date.

"You're welcome Lilly," I said winning a smile and a quick peck on the lips.

"As a heads up for tomorrow, can you give me a rating on tonight, on a scale of 1-10; 1 being really bad and 10 being extremely great?" Lilly asked me, worry filling her eyes like tears.

(A/N: The simile 'worry filling her eyes like tears' is the same simile that I used in one of my other stories, 'I Love You, Hermione', but instead of that simile starting with 'worry' I used 'eagerness' at the beginning. – Emma)

"Okay, on a scale of 1-10, I would have to say that our date was a 9- great, the one thing that would have made it a 10 would be if you had talked a little more at dinner, but the rest of the date was prefect," I answered giving her a hug.

"Okay, that makes me feel a little bit better, so I'll see you tomorrow at noon?" Lilly asked smiling a little.

"Yeah, tomorrow at noon," I said before leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips, something that I didn't do with Miley last night.

As I'm about to pull out, I realize that Lilly's kissing me back. As we're making out, I hear Lilly's phone ring in her handbag.

"Hold on Oliver," Lilly said pulling out of the kiss and taking her cell phone out of the bag, "hello," Lilly said into the phone.

_"Hey Lilly, its Max,"_ I heard her older brother say from the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Lilly asked.

_"Not much, but as a heads up, no one's home right now, so Mom would like Oliver to wait with you until we get home, if you two get back before we do,"_ Max said.

"Okay, do you know how much longer you'll be?" Lilly asked unlocking the front door and motioning for me to follow her in.

_"Um, probably in about an hour and a half to two hours,"_ Max answered.

"Okay, see you then, bye," Lilly said.

_"Bye,"_ Max said before both him and Lilly hung up.

"Well, it looks like we have the house to ourselves for a little bit," Lilly said sitting down on the couch.

"Not that I'm objecting, but why?" I asked sitting down next to her and putting my arm around her.

"Well, no one's home and my mom would like you to wait with me until they get back," Lilly answered.

"Okay, I'm fine with that," I said picking up the remote and turning on the T.V.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get changed and then I'll be back down, okay?" Lilly asked getting up from the couch.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," I said kissing her hand and smiling up at her.

5 minutes later, Lilly came back downstairs in her pajamas and sat down on the couch and put her head on my shoulder. As we were flipping through channels, we came across a talk show, with guest star, Hannah Montana.

(A/N: We'll just say that the show is Regis & Kelly. Regis is in **bold**; Hannah is in _italics_; and Kelly is underlined. – Emma)

**So, Hannah, how is life as a pop star?**

_Well, it's great; I have the support of my family and my boyfriend._

Who's your boyfriend?

_Oh, his name is Jackson._

Is it the same Jackson that you were dating a few months ago?

_Yes, actually, it is the same one; we have actually been working things out and are talking about m__aybe getting married in the not-__so__-__distant future._

**Marriage; don't you think that you're a bit to****o**** young to be thinking about getting married?**

_You know, most people would say that I'm too young, but Jackson has already gotten my dad's approval to have my hand in marriage, so the only thing left is to get the ring and set the date._

Wow, that's really sudden, but how about the rest of your family? Are they as supportive of such a young marriage?

_They weren't at the beginning, but they have warmed up to the idea._

**Well, we've loved having you here, so we'll ****try to get you back on the show later, hopefully after you've gotten married and can bring Jackson with you.**

_Okay, thanks for having me on the show; I'__ll see you both soon_

Bye Hannah, hope to see you soon.

_Okay, bye Regis, bye Kelly._

After Hannah walked off the stage, I turned off the T.V. and looked at Lilly. With the look on her face told me that Lilly was thinking the same thing as me.

"I can't believe that Miley's dating Jackson and is thinking of marrying him," Lilly said sounding upset.

"I know, especially being as how it didn't work out when they pretended to be boyfriend and girlfriend two months ago," I said then looked over at her at got concerned, "are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but I just don't see why she didn't tell me about her being with Jackson," Lilly said while a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, think about it; if Miley's with Jackson, then you and I won't have to deal with her trying to take me away from you, and we can just be together," I said giving her a reassuring hug.

"Thanks Oliver," Lilly said smiling at me before I gave her a kiss and she fell asleep.

After about an hour, Lilly's family got home and Max helped me carry Lilly upstairs to her room.

"Thanks for staying here with her Oliver; it really means a lot to us," Linda said as I opened the front door to leave.

"It was nothing, besides, I wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to her," I said smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 2

(A/N: I know I said that this was going to be a two-shot, but this chapter was getting too long, so it's going to be a three-shot. And I'm sorry about the long wait, but still hope you all like it. – Emma)


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

We're fighting over… Oliver

Chapter 3: The Truth

By: EvilEmmaEvans

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(No one's POV)

At 10 o'clock the next morning, Oliver, Lilly, Miley and Jackson all got woken up by their alarms and got ready for the day. As the minutes passed all four of them started getting nervous about the events that were going to take place at noon.

Jackson couldn't stop thinking about how people were going to take the news of him and Miley being together and how he was engaged to teen pop sensation Hannah Montana.

Lilly was continuously replaying the previous night's activities and how wonderful her date with Oliver went and how Miley had gone from her best friend to her worst enemy in the space of about 24 hours.

Miley was sitting in Jackson's room trying to get him to make-out with her so that when she told Oliver and Lilly about her and her brother, they would be able to demonstrate a passionate kiss.

And Oliver was still trying to decide how to tell Miley that he never wanted to talk to her again being as how she almost ruined his date with Lilly; got engaged to Jackson and hurt Lilly emotionally in the space of 2 hours.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Miley's POV)

"Jackson, hunny can you please stop pacing and come kiss me? You're making me even more nervous then I already am," I said pulling Jackson over on top of me so that we could make-out before heading to the beach.

"Miles, I can't stop thinking about how lucky I am to be engaged to you/Hannah & how people are going to react to us being together," Jackson said rolling off of me to lay next to me on his bed.

"Who cares what other people think; you asked dad for my hand in marriage, he said he wouldn't mind, you proposed to me, I accepted and the only people's thoughts that matter are our own; so you can stop worrying and just kiss me," I said putting his hands on my waist and putting my arms around his neck and pulling him towards me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Lilly's POV)

"This can't be happening; I'm even more nervous now then I was last night and last night had gone wonderfully," I ranted to Max and Elizabeth, Tim was still sleeping or was at least still in his room.

"Lilly, calm down, I'm sure that Oliver will choose you over Miley, especially after what she did last night," Max said giving me a hug.

"Yeah, and let's put it this way, if he chooses her over you, then it's his lose, because he would be losing a great girl," Elizabeth said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, you two, I guess I just kept thinking of the rating he might have given Miley on their date," I said while a tears rolled down my cheeks, which Max wiped away with his thumb.

"Do you want us to come with you to the beach today?" Max then asked.

"Sure, that would help a lot, because then I'll know that if he chooses her over me, I'll have someone there to make me feel better," I said smiling a little at the kindness my brother and sister were showing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Oliver's POV)

_'Okay, Oken, pull your thoughts together. Miley was down right rude to Lilly last night and she kept the most important piece of information from both me and Lilly. Besides, Lilly has a great personality, I mean she doesn't act like a diva all the time, which is something Miley does constantly, being as how she's 'Hannah Montana' and everything. So it looks like the winner is Lilly.'_ I thought to myself as I paced back and forth in my room.

"Oliver, it's 11:45, shouldn't you be leaving?" my mom, Cindy, asked yelling up the stairs.

"Mom, it doesn't take 15 minutes to get to the beach, I'll leave in 5 minutes," I yelled from my bedroom door.

"But I thought you were going to pick up a bouquet of flowers for her before you went to the beach?" my brother Gary asked as he leaned on the doorframe of his room across the hall.

"Oh right, but you see there's a flower stand at the beach already," I shot back at him.

"And now because of our little argument little brother, it's been 5 minutes," he shot in response at me.

"See ya, Gary, BYE MOM!" I said before leaving.

"This will be interesting," Gary said to our mom as I closed the front door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jackson's POV)

"Miles, let's go, or we'll be late for the result," I said as I tugged on my fiancé's arm.

"But Jacky, I don't want to go, because if he chooses me, then I have pick between you my fiancé/brother and him my donut of a friend," Miley said giving me a puppy dog pout.

"How about this, you come with me to find out the verdict and when we get home, you'll get a reward from me," I said hoping that she would get the hint, which she did.

"You mean, you'll actually take it form me?" she asked almost in disbelieve.

"Yep and only if you go find out whom Oken chooses," I said smiling at the thought of being the one to take my sister's virginity away from her.

"Okay, let's go, the sooner we leave, the sooner we find out and the sooner we can get back here," Miley said with excitement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(No one's POV)

After leaving his house, Oliver got to the beach and headed to the flower shop to get a bouquet of white lilies and red roses. As he paid for the flowers, he looked at his watch which read 11:59.59.

As she neared the beach with her brother and sister, Lilly looked at her watch which read 11:59.59. She had a second to get to Oliver. Her siblings told her that they were going to be at Rico's and she said good-bye.

Coming from the opposite direction as Lilly, Miley looked at Jackson's watch which read 12:01.15.

"Jackson, we're late," Miley said spinning to glare at him and losing her balance, making her fall and right before hitting the ground Jackson caught her.

"Miles, I knew you loved me, but did you really have to fall for me?" Jackson asked standing her upright again, but got two smacks and a kiss for an answer.

"Miles, not here," Jackson warned.

"Fine, wait a second, what are Max and Elizabeth doing here?" Miley asked getting angry.

"They're probably her to make Lilly feel better if Oken picks you over here, and that will be my reason for being here as well," Jackson said as Miley stormed towards where Oliver and Lilly stood smiling and laughing.

"Oh, hey Miley," Oliver said turning to face her and Lilly.

"Well, hurry it up, Oken, I have somewhere to be after this," Miley said glancing in Jackson's direction.

"What, don't want to keep your fiancé waiting?" Lilly teased in a low voice.

"Watch it Truscott," Miley warned glaring at her.

"Well, Lilly, these are for you; and Miley, I never want to talk to you again," Oliver said putting his arms around Lilly's waist.

"Fine, see ya," Miley said before leaving and heading toward Jackson who was talking to Max and Elizabeth, "let's go Jackson," Miley finished when she got within ear shot of him.

"Okay, see ya Max, bye Elizabeth," Jackson said before running to catch up with Miley.

"That went well," Oliver said looking at Lilly, "will you be my girlfriend, Lilly?" he asked smiling.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Oliver," Lilly said also smiling and then kissing Oliver passionately.

"Now let's go tell you siblings," Oliver said as he took Lilly's hand and walking toward where Max and Elizabeth sat talking.

"Congrats, guys," Elizabeth said giving Lilly a hug.

"Thanks, Liz," Lilly said.

"Oliver, come here let's talk," Max said leading Oliver away from the girls, "if you hurt Lilly emotionally, physically, verbally, or mentally, I will personally hunt you down and hurt you physically, got it?" he threatened Oliver.

"Yes, and as a heads up, I would never purposely or accidentally hurt Lilly in any way shape or form," Oliver said as he and Max walked back to the girls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 3

(A/N: I hope you liked the story, as much as I liked writing it. – Emma)


End file.
